


Grant gets sick

by Greirsbandofbrothers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greirsbandofbrothers/pseuds/Greirsbandofbrothers
Summary: Ron plans on a night to meet with Grant in the town of Haguenau. When Grant shows up, he’s caught a terrible cold, and they both talk about things they wish they could be doing, like drinking lemonade and not having to worry about the war they asked to be in.





	Grant gets sick

Ron drew out a long drag as he walked out of his townhouse in Haguenau. Across the street was Grant, already smoking a cigarette with his fingerless gloves, sweater, and trench coat.  
Grant glanced over at Speirs as he talked to Liebgott and Babe. Ron flirtatiously winked and pointed to his house. Grant quickly became flustered, and put out his smoke. 

 

— later that day —

“How are you holding up here?” Speirs sat down at the abandoned table, joining Grant.  
“Not that bad. And you?” He leaned in, his elbows sat on the table.  
“This Place is fine.” Ron shrugged and quietly looked around him. “Hey, why don’t you come over tonight. We can talk, Just ya know.. enjoy each others company.”  
Grant rolled his eyes, and blushed. “I mean yeah,” he threw up his hand and it flipped back down on the table. “Yeah.” He said, resting his head on his hand. 

— It’s finna get saucy (not actually though) —

Ron organized his papers as he sat at the gorgeous, dusty, wooden, desk. A stressed look appeared on his face as he viewed them, and threw back his head, looking up at the sealing.  
Softly, a knock rang at the door. Immeadiatly, an image of Grant arised in his head as he directly got up from his desk to go answer the door.  
As Ron opened the door, Grant snuffled and rubbed his red nose.  
“Are you alright?” Speirs asked as he pulled Chuck to his chest, closing the door.  
“I may have caught a cold.” Grant’s voice croaked as he spoke, his flushed cheek pressed up against Ron’s shoulder.  
Speirs put both his hands on Chuck’s face, and pulled it up, Grant looking straight into his eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get you warm.” Speirs commented as Grant followed him up the stairs into an astounding French master. In the corner of the room, a huddle of blankets and quilts gathered dust. Ron flounced over to it, grabbing it and flopping the pile onto the bed. Grant stumbled over to the exuberant bed, and sat down onto it.  
Speirs grabbed Chucks shoulder pushing him back, Grant now laying on his side as Ron threw two blankets over them.  
Speirs laid his hand over Grants stomach, and his other hand running through Chucks dark hair. Ron nudged his head to the back of Grant’s neck, openly breathing against it, making Chuck’s spine prickle.  
“I did have other plans for tonight.” Ron sighed, rubbing Grant’s stomach.  
“Like what?” Grant presses his face into the warmth of the pillow.  
“Well, first of all, I have way too many papers to sign. Second of all, spending a hot sensual night with you.” Ron gave out a small laugh as he rubbed the nape of Grant’s neck.  
“How is this not sensual already?” Grant huffed.  
“Well,” Speirs pulled through Grant’s hair. “I was thinking about, Oh I don’t know, a bath. Maybe even we could drink lemonade and give eachother massages. But I’d need to go to ask Shifty for the lemonade he uses on his dates with Talbert.”  
Grant chuckled at the thought of all it. Having a bath right now would be heaven, especially with Ron being there to accompany him. The hot steam filling the room as he would soak into the water.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is, I got a bit tired at the end. Sorry about to that


End file.
